Intraocular optics are well known in the patent literature. A particularly advantageous accommodating intraocular lens implant is described and claimed in applicant's published PCT patent application WO 96/15734, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. This published PCT patent application, including specifically the discussion in the Background section thereof, as well as European Patents EP 478929 and 592813, Published European Patent Applications EPA 0507292; EPA 0337390; EPA 0478929; EPA 0592813 and the following U.S. patents are believed to represent the state of the art in the patent literature: U.S. Pat. Nos.5,593,436; 5,578,082; 5,496,366; 5,476,514; 5,366,501; 5,275,624; 5,275,623; 5,152,789; 4,994,082; 4,963,148; 4,902,293; 4,892,543; 4,888,012; 4,842,601; 4,790,847; 4,575,373; 4,464,448; 4,463,458; 4,426,741; 4,409,691; 4,254,509; 4,253,199.
Reference is also made to the following publications in the non-patent literature:
Ronald A. Schachar, CAUSE AND TREATMENT OF PRESBYOPIA WITH A METHOD FOR INCREASING THE AMPLITUDE OF ACCOMMODATION, Ann. Ophthal. 1992; 24:445-452;
Ronald A. Schachar et al, EXPERIMENTAL SUPPORT FOR SCHACHAR'S HYPOTHESIS OF ACCOMMODATION, Ann. Ophthal. 1993; 25:404-409;
Ronald A. Schachar et al, A PHYSICAL MODEL DEMONSTRATING SCHACHAR'S HYPOTHESIS OF ACCOMMODATION, Ann. Ophthal. 1994; 26:4-9;
D. A. Grinberg, QUESTIONING OUR CLASSICAL UNDERSTANDING OF ACCOMMODATION AND PRESBYOPIA, American Journal of Optometry & Physiological Optics, Vol. 63, No. 7, pp. 571-580.
The use of a ring for supporting the capsular bag after continuous curvilinear capsulorhexis and for preventing aftercataract is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,624, European Published Patent Application EP 0507292 A1 and in the following publication:
A ring to support the capsular bag after continuous curvilinear capsulorhexis, by T. Nagamoto et al, J. Cataract Refract Surg, Vol. 20, July, 1994, pp 417-420.
The rings proposed in the foregoing publications range in width from 0.3 to 1.0 mm and in thickness from 0.4 mm to 2.0 mm.